fire can't live without wind
by CP10 Fluffy
Summary: rated M for later chapters burninggreymonxshutumon let me know if you like if not die in a hole tips are good in you want to give me some


Just my though but there are no burninggreymon and shutumon there is a agunimon and kazumon story (slight in this story) but any way if you like let me if not go die in a hole tips are appreciated so lets get this started right.

Takuya and Zoe were in the digiworld again arguing about witch way to go again."i say we go this way" Zoe said pointing in the direction of a desert "no this way" Takuya said pointing toward a mountain that you could clearly see had caves "no this way" yelled Zoe "no this way" Takuya yelled back this went on for a few minutes while behind them in a spirit ghost like form was agunimon sitting on air crossed legged and arms folded and kazumon who was flying even though they were floating "we were never like that were that were we" agunimon asked the fairy digimon "nah we got along way better"then in there memory they remembered times way back when of them yelling and scream at each other then they came back to reality agunimon shaking his head "no way better" "why were we fighting over candy" he just shrugged his shoulders "okay fine we'll go to the mountain" they started to make their way to the mountain when a ice like giant digimon came out of nowhere "you shall not pass through my canyon" Zoe and Takuya looked at each other "i got this" Takuya said taking out his digitex "I'll make double sure to" he said then the hole digivolve thing "ah burninggreymon" the giant looked scared "fire tsunami" the giant just melted "good work Takuya" "thanks here climb on we'll get there faster" she did and as they were taking off Zoe almost fell off but Takuya caught her "you okay" she had a slight blush on her face and just nodded. They flew for about 5 minutes the hole time Zoe's heart was beating out of her chest when a giant eagle like digimon swooped down Zoe then stood up and said "don't worry I've got this one" she then took out her digitex then digivolved "shutumon" Takuya (still in burninggreymon form) then said "go get em Zoe" he then gave her a small spank on the butt she was a little stunned by the football action. Zoe then snapped out of her daze and attacked "wind of pain" the giant bird screeched and diapered (bitch went down) but Zoe's attack back lashed off the mountain (or as my dad's friend calls it on a fishing pole back trash) and hit her she began to fall but Takuya caught her just before she hit the ground it then began to snow down hard. Takuya saw a cave and made his way toward it carrying Zoe (still in shutumon form).

Zoe's p.o.v.

I had backed out I wasn't sure how long I had been out but when I woke up I was in a cave a few feet away was a fire I looked around and saw two things 1. I was still in shutumon form 2. Takuya wasn't around. I started freak out when I heard something a silhouette of a digimon I was getting scared until I saw it was burninggreymon so I relaxed he was carrying some wood for I guess the fire "i see sleeping beauty is up" he joked "hah and I bet you thought you were gonna be prince charming" "maybe-" as he said that I noticed his chest armor was gone. "Takuya where's your chest armor" he grinned a little "look down" I noticed that I was wearing it "why am I wearing your chest armor" he blushed a little "well you looked cold and burninggreymon's armor generates fire and heat so I put it on you" we sat around the fire for a little while until the moon came out Takuya went to the mouth of the cave (I will tell you when they are in human form they are still in digimon beast form still) he came back "looks like we're stuck here for tonight"he said.

Takuya's p.o.v.

I saw Zoe slowly drift off to sleep she looked so cute I though and I was wondering if that was me or burninggreymon thinking that I decided to try and get some sleep too

~time skip about two hours later~

I woke up to see Zoe still in beast spirit form she was shivering even though she had my chest armor still on I sighed and used my wing to pull her in close I then put my arms around her hugging her from behind witch woke her "uh T...Takuya what are you doing" she asked "you were shaking so I'm warming you up" I grinned. "O...oh okay" she was able to turn around and hug me back and wrapped half-way around me and I wrapped my wing to were it covered both of us and kept both of us warm and before I fell asleep I kissed Zoe on her for head and then fell asleep. The weird thing was I was having dream but it felt more real in it was burninggreymon and shutumon laying down in a field burninggreymon with his hands behind his head with shutum's on his chest she then got up and startled him witch woke him "you now burninggreymon we've been doing this for awhile" said shutumon he grinned and then said "yea and why do you bring it up last time I checked our anniversary isn't for another few weeks" shutumon now looked a little sad "yea but that's not why I brought it up" burninggreymon raised an eyebrow "the thing is you remembered that night three weeks ago" he nodded his head "I know you can see different heat signatures well look here" she said putting her hand on her stomach then Takuya saw the dream through burninggreymon's eyes and he saw two heat signature shutumon's and something I her stomach. Takuya woke up but he didn't wake Zoe 'huh wonder what that was about' he just fell back to sleep.

- well tell me what you think if you don't like it please give tips if you have no tips then go dig a hole then die in it will try and update soon.


End file.
